vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Gear
Summary Metal Gear (Japanese: メタルギア Hepburn: Metaru Gia?) is a series of action-adventure stealth video games, created by Hideo Kojima and developed and published by Konami. The first game, Metal Gear, was released in 1987 for the MSX2. The player takes control of a special forces operative Solid Snake who is assigned to find the titular superweapon "Metal Gear", a bipedal walking tank with the ability to launch nuclear weapons. Several sequels have been released for multiple consoles after requests from Konami to produce new Metal Gear games. The sequels expand the original game's plot adding new characters opposing and supporting Snake, while there have also been a few prequels exploring the origins of the Metal Gear and recurring characters. Various parts were inspired by Hollywood films with character's names, settings and artworks often referencing them. The series is famous for pioneering the stealth game genre, in which the character initially has only one weapon and has to go through the game to accomplish his mission by himself. Other notable traits are cinematic cut scenes, intricate storylines, offbeat humor and exploration of political and philosophical themes. The game franchise has sold over 30 million copies worldwide, with individual installments being critically acclaimed and receiving several awards. The franchise has also been adapted into other media such as comics and drama CDs. Taken from Wikipedia Canonicity Metal Gear is a long and expansive franchise with over a dozen games. It also have novelizations and other supplementary material which adds a few more tones to the setting. Timeline of the series - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Metal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeroes - Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain - Metal Gear - Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - Metal Gear: Ghost Babel - Metal Gear Solid /And The Twin Snakes - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Games like the Metal Gear Ac!d series or Metal Gear Online does not fit into the continuity. Powers of the Verse Metal Gear verse is a surprisingly strong verse. It plays in a slightly futuristic setting with secret weapons, ESP, special abilities and a major world-wide conspiracy going on. So it isn't strange that many characters are above average street level superhumans with supersonic to hypersonic speed and surprising amount of strength and durability. Even otherwise fodder soldiers can be bullet timers. Characters also often possess some special ability like telepathy&telekinesis, regeneration, technopathy, elemental manipulation, control of bees or just being plain freak. Putting them up against peak human opponents is generally not a good idea. Many of the seemingly ordinary weapons are also similarly boosted, like how the Stinger Missile has feats of its DC surpassing hundreds of kilograms of TNT in yield. Speaking of weapons the eponymous Metal Gears are towering bipedal vehicles armored and armed to teeth with their primary purpose being to launch strategic nuclear warheads from anywhere to any corner of the Earth. Being Sci-Fi the verse also has its fair share of supercomputers, hackers, implants, nanmomachines (enough that it became a meme) and even engineered various super-viruses to assassinate people. During their Prime the patriots practiced all of these at global scale, almost literally controlling the entire Earth. By the time of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2016-2018) military technology advanced greatly, making armies of cyborg soldiers almost a commonplace. High-spec Cyborgs and other top fighters possess multi city block+ to small town level attack power& durability coupled with massively hypersonic speeds. Even standard UGs and cyborg mercenaries have multi city block level DC&durability with weapons and reactions to nearly keep up with Raiden. So you want to put your favorite Gundam agaisnt Senator Armstrong? Just try! Maybe it'd be even a decent match. Category:Verse